


The Final Moments

by williheat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth, M/M, Spoilers, Torchwood - Freeform, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williheat/pseuds/williheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delve into the final thoughts of Ianto Jones as he dies in Torchwood: Children of Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Moments

Janto: The Final Moments

I feel the terror cross my face as I realize what the 456 has just said. _No_ , I think to myself, _it can’t be_. _Not here, not now_ , but as Jack turns to look at me his pained expression confirms my worst fear; this is real.

  
I quickly pass through denial and fear as I find the resolve to fight back. I am not going to die without a fight. As I take in what is happening, I try to think of ways out, anything that could possibly save me. Mere moments pass but it feels like an eternity. Jack is frantically trying to save me and all I can do is try to reckon with the creature.

  
He is unmoving in his attempt to send a message to the people that he, much like myself, will not go down without a fight. _So, this is what war is like._ I think.

  
Slowly, I come to terms with my fate and as I feel myself weakening all I can do is think about Jack. His strong hands, his piercing eyes and his trench coat, which has enthralled me since my first conversation with him. He looks at me and the pain and longing in his face reassure me that I am not alone, he will help me do this, but I have to stay strong for just a bit longer- then I can disappear into the oblivion that is a sweet dream after the torture of the world.

  
I collapse, unable to hold myself up as the poison takes over my body. Jack catches me as I knew he would. I start to cry as I realize in a matter of moments I will be dead and he will live on without me. I don’t want to fade into his memories. I want to be there. Well wanted…  
I don’t have much time, I can tell. With what little breath I have I manage to ask Jack not to forget me. Our time together was so short, but then again how can you ever be with the person you love enough? Even when he can’t die there wouldn’t be enough time in the world for me to get enough of him. Jack…my Jack….

  
“I love you.” I choke out as the gas fills my lungs and the tears cascade down my bruised face. I’m so tired…but he wants me. He needs me. I mustn't sleep…not yet…

  
Finally I succumb to the drug and am lifted out of my body. I’m expecting the blackness that Owen described when he returned from the dead, but this is different. I’m back at Torchwood and there is Jack, in his trench coat. God, I haven’t been dead but moments and I miss him. _This must be Heaven_ I wonder as Jack spreads his arms as if to welcome me home.

  
“Jack” I say in a bout of confusion and awe “Where am i?” I hear a voice as if from far away-

  
“Ianto, don’t leave me please.” I realize I’m not dead, not quite yet and in that instance I come to the conclusion that this must by my life, flashing before my eyes. I don’t see my sister, I don’t see Gwen, I don’t see anyone except for Jack.

  
That is all I wanted, all I needed, was him one last time. As I slowly slip away I feel Jack’s tender lips touch mine and I know this is real, with his dying breath (well one of them anyway) he was thinking of me. Holding me, kissing me, loving me: and that was all I needed. With that one thought I slipped away and found Owen and Tosh waiting for me in the night with open arms, ready to welcome me into the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I ever wrote. I remember watching the scene and the episode several times in order to get the accuracy I wanted, many tears were shed. I found this on my old computer and decided to post it. Comments are always welcome, let me know if you like these short drabbles or prefer longer fics. (I will say, it's harder to post updates than it is to just post one entire short piece, however you can't go into nearly as much detail or develop as much.)


End file.
